Albedo (Overlord)
|-|Unarmored= |-|Armored= Summary Leader of the Floor Guardians within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo is regarded as the highest ranking individual in the Tomb, Supreme Beings such as Ainz Ooal Gown aside. A succubus made by the Supreme Being Tabula Smaragdina, she is both competent and ruthless. She possesses complete contempt for humans and is utterly merciless to anyone who dares to disrespect Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. While originally designed to be very promiscuous, Ainz changed her personality description to be in love with him before the game YGGDRASIL becomes real. With this trait written into her and no way to undo it, Albedo is completely bound and loyal to Lord Ainz, and will do everything in her power to please and protect her love. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Albedo Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Succubus, Guardian Overseer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation (Limited to within Nazarick), Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Storage, Summoning (Capable of bringing a Bicorn to her side), Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, she should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Attack Reflection (Can turn around projectiles), Absorption (Capable of absorbing and rendering harmless spells from even enemies as powerful as Ainz), Damage Redirection (She can negate any damage dealt to her body by redirecting an attack to her armor instead), Magic Disruption (Her armor is capable of disrupting magic spells), Metal Manipulation (Capable of assimilating her armor into her body to increase its durability), Statistics Amplification (Her defense is raised when she chooses to assimilate her armor),Flight, Resistance to Physical Damage and Diseases Attack Potency: Island level (Should be capable of fighting Shalltear Bloodfallen) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can close large distances without trained soldiers being able to see her move; should be comparable to both Shalltear and Ainz Ooal Gown) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Completely unimpeded by heavy plate armor and a large battleaxe) Striking Strength: Island Class (Physical strikes are her primary form of dealing damage) Durability: Island level (Is the most durable individual in Nazarick; she has many abilities to negate, redirect, absorb, or turn around attacks to further increase her survivability) Stamina: Unknown (Although she never shows signs of tiring during combat, she has rarely fought or exerted herself for extended periods of time) Range: Extended melee range physically, several kilometers with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Her armor, Hermes Trismegistus, her battleaxe, Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and Ginnungagap (Although she will only use this in a pinch and has not needed it thusfar) Intelligence: Likely Genius (She has been able to perfectly understand the combative strategies of Ainz and even surpasses him in foresight and planning, as shown when she and Demiurge proved ahead of even very intelligent individuals such as Emperor Jircniv and Ainz) Weaknesses: Loyal to a fault for Ainz Ooal Gown. Cannot use Wall of Jericho to absorb an more than three times in a day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Enabled by the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo is capable of freely teleporting anywhere in Nazarick. *'Parry:' Brushes aside an attack and counters. *'Parry Missile:' A spell that reflects a projectile back to the user at full strength. *'Summon Bicorn:' Summons a bicorn in front of her. This bicorn can assist in battle or be ridden, although Albedo is unable to ride it because of her status as a virgin. *'Transposition:' Redirects any damage to her body to her armor instead. This renders durability ignoring attacks less effective than normal as one cannot kill her without first destroying her armor. *'Walls of Jericho:' Absorbs any attack up to those cast by Ainz Ooal Gown. *'Assimilation:' Assimilates any remaining armor into her flesh, increasing her own durability at the cost of the armor she had left. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Overlord Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Evil Characters Category:Servants Category:Loyal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Tanks